I Thought We Knew You
by Blissfulvibesxo
Summary: What happens when familiar faces come pay the Avatar and his friends a visit? What happens when one familiar face sees Zuko helping the Avatar? But the real question is why is Zuko kissing K-! (I know this summary sucks but please read, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds.) Rating may change later, I'm not sure yet.


Chapter One: The Plan

 **Authors Note~**

 **Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story, "I thought we knew you" I'm very excited about this new story, I hope you guys like it too! Well.. Hopefully if someone is reading this. Anyways, please review and favorite this story? It would mean a bunch! This story will consist of many chapters, with juicy drama in each chapter! This is my take on an Avatar story, I've made up some stuff that didn't actually happen in the original. I am not following the original story plot, I did make some stuff up. So please no hate, I made this story for a drama filled pleasure for readers.**

 **~ Who could be the familiar faces? Who was Zuko kissing? What will happen next? If you want to know the answers to these questions, keep reading! (This story might change point of views, some chapters may be first person and some may be third person.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Avatar the Last Airbender!**

"I thought we knew you!"

"I thought we could trust you!"

"How could you do this to us?"

"How could you do this to me?"

"Don't talk to me..."

Those are the words Zuko heard, it broke his heart to see her run out in tears like that. He'd never seen her cry before and it pained him even more. He was the reason why she was crying. All those times where she could have cried she didn't, but this moment is when she broke down in tears. Zuko wanted to be good, to make a change but he didn't expect something like this. He thought he could run away, start over and he hoped to never see them again. They found him anyway and in probably the worst moment they could have walked in on. The two were caught up in their moment, they never heard Aang's calls for support. When some familiar faces came to visit the young air bender. Now what? The fire prince sat on the bed, his hands buried in his face. What had he done? Sure, he had made a difference for the better but at the cost of his true love's heart? He might be what people would call a good guy, but he felt like a villain again. Tearing out her heart like that..

 **Earlier that day..**

"Are you girls ready?" Azula asked her two friends Ty Lee and Mai. The two non-benders nodded in agreement. The three young females had a plan, they couldn't wait for Zuko's return any longer. The three females agreed that it was his fault for running away in anger. They haven't seen the Fire Prince in 2 weeks, they had to take action now with or without him. They knew where the Avatar was staying, and if they waited any longer they could miss their chance in capturing him. The three had set off to the palace where the Kyoshi Warriors would train.

Meanwhile...

It's been two weeks since Zuko had left his friends and sister. At first he had stormed off in anger, he was alone for four days. He had four days, re-thinking his actions. He started to regret betraying his uncle to help his sister. He wanted to gain his honor of course, but now it seemed impossible. Him and his friends had many failed attempts in trying to capture the Avatar. Even though he would never admit it he was starting to think capturing the Avatar was a waste of time. One night when he was sleeping he had a dream, a dream where he had helped the Avatar. At the very end of his dream he saw Azula, Mai and Ty Lee his friends and family, they had got caught and were sent to prison. He hated the ending, but the part where he was helping the Avatar and his group of friends intrigued him.

 **Back to two weeks ago...**

"Katara! How much longer, I'm starving!" Ash complained on top of Appa, he flopped down on him groaning.

"We're almost there Ash, stop complaining. We just have to find a safe place to spend the night." Katara said, you could here the tense of annoyance in her voice. She was trying to keep calm and she didn't want to yell at Ash.

"We'll I suggest we go to the Kyoshi Warriors Temple! That's were Suki's training.." Sokka said getting dased and lost in his own world. Anybody with a right mind can tell what he was thinking about.

"Alright then... We'll go the Kyoshi Warriors temple. Then we'll ask Suki if we can stay there a couple days." Katara said, she sat cross legged on Appa. Since Sokka was in his own world, she took over stirring him.

"Ugh, but that's gonna take like another hour!" Aang complains.

"How about we take a pit stop? Ya know get something to eat so Ash will stop complaining and whining like an eight-year old." Toph suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Katara said agreeing to what Toph had just said.

"Yes! We're getting food!" Aang says getting up on his feet, cheering.

"Whoa!" Aang's shouts as he falls on his butt, he then starts bursting into laughter.

"Appa!" Aang says through his laughs, the group then laughs with him. The four friends start off on their journey to get food.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading chapter one of "I Thought We Knew You" I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. Please review for a continuation, and some feedback would be nice as well. Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
